


Breathe

by brendomn_no2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendomn_no2/pseuds/brendomn_no2
Summary: Theo loses his powers for a short period, however it turns out to be enough time to put his life in danger.With the chimera so close to dead, Liam begins to accept his feelings towards Theo.This is set like a month after the events of the last aired episode (15), I think there are no spoilers which means you can read calmly.By the way, this is my very first fic so it would be nice if you read it.Hope you enjoy it.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language… I hope is not that awfully obvious. Sorry if it makes your eyes bleed XD 
> 
> *I imagine Theo losing his powers for a few hours (maybe like twelve or something) because of some kind of substance capable to disable his abilities, I thought he needed a way to really put his life in danger so he could prove how much he is willing to give for Liam and for Liam to realize how lucky he is to have such a precious, kind of evil, gift like Theo <3 
> 
> How he got shot with this substance it’s left to interpretations, I mean that’s kind of important but not vital to this story so I didn’t write it :P

Theo smashed Gabe’s head against the already broken mirror, the pieces felt to the floor, which was already fill with blood and some pieces that cracked before. Theo held the hunter by the shirt, ready to throw him against the almost gone mirror one more time

“Theo, stop it!” Liam ran into de locker room and freed Gabe from Theo’s grip, trying to put himself in the middle, the half werecoyote pushed him away, ready to give another punch in Gabe’s face “I said stop!” Liam yelled, without moving. Theo stayed freeze and furious, with his hands shaking with anger and impotence, he turned to face Liam

“What the hell’s wrong with you Liam? This idiot kick the shit out of you and now you are defending him? He tried to kill us, more than once in case you don’t remember”

“Yes I remember, he tried to kill us but so did you” said Liam not as a reproach, just trying to make some consciousness on Theo, anyhow the chimera gave a step back, his face flushed by the rage and the shame that Liam’s comment provoked on him, the young beta relaxed and tried to talk as soft and calm as possible “Look, he’s scared, just like everyone else… just like you were once. We are not going to give them reasons to hate us more, we need don’t need it”

Theo felt the anger growing inside him, Liam was right, this was just making things worst, but in the moment Corey told Theo what Gabe have done he found himself unable to control his rage. He wasn’t supposed to feel and act like that, all unconscious and senseless, it was ridiculous, he had taught Liam how to control his anger and in that precise moment he wasn’t giving the best example.

“They are already afraid of us, right? Well, we should give them reasons” said Theo bitterly but a lot calmer, with his hands already resting on his sides. Gabe was on the floor, supported by his hands and knees, Theo looked at him and all the mess with loath, he had escape one hell, this wasn’t the moment to turn Beacon Hills in another one, he couldn’t make that to Liam.

The chimera wasn’t even sure how he have come to this… _well maybe he was_ , but didn’t want to accept it, accept the fact that he was ready to kill whoever who put a hand on Liam, even to burn down the whole city if they were not going to appreciate all the things the beta did for them, because yeah, he didn’t want to turn Beacon Hills in a hell, but if it had to do it just to see the beta safe and alive, he was more than willing to.  

…he hated feeling like this, knowing that all his self-control could go to hell in any moment, all his instincts of self-preservation were gone as soon as Liam was close to him, and the beta didn’t even know, the boy was stupidly oblivious, so heedless that he didn’t come to wonder why Theo would go against a hunter without his powers* just to protect him… _but maybe was better this way_.

“Theo, just leave it, okey?” the chimera snorted and turned his back to Gabe, ready to leave the locker room, because he was ready to do whatever Liam asked, like going against all his flair and leave the teen hunter alive, giving him another chance to killed them all.

_Shit_ , he was prepared to go to hell again if it meant keeping Liam safe, maybe it was stupid, maybe all those feelings were the result of such a sad and deficient life, with all that absent of love and caring that somehow was giving to him by the beta.

Or maybe it was because Liam showed him how it felt to really care for others and how bravery look, he could be rash, unpredictable and way too thoughtless, but he was also kindness and warmness. On those last moths of fear and uncertainty Liam make him feel safe and protected, not like if the younger boy was a charming knight or a superhero, it was more about Liam been selfless and supportive, the boy was the only one who lended him a hand and trusted him again.

The boy became his home and his heart, Theo already knew how it felt to live to himself, for a lot of years it was all he did, but the beta showed him how it felt to live to others, not just him… In resume the chimera was so fucked up, was so ridiculously in love that he didn’t even realize the gigantic piece of glass stabbed at his left side until Liam pointed out

_‘Wait…what?!’_

The blood began to spread across Liam’s white shirt… because of course he was wearing the beta’s clothes. He wasn’t aware of the pain until his knees hit the floor. It began as a dull sting that increased with every second. He tried to put on his feet, but his body felt like melting, all his strength was leaving and suddenly his face hit  the floor, some pieces of mirror nailed into his cheek but the ache wasn’t enough to forget the pain on his side, sending waves through all his body.

“Theo! Theo!” he felt Liam’s hands on his shoulder, turning him around. The beta looked at the wound with so much fear that make the chimera felt like it was more serious than he thought… and the fricking mirror stabbed in his side hurt even more.

“pull it out” Theo managed to say between breaths, Liam looked at him with terror

“Are you crazy?!” asked Liam almost shouting “If I pull it out you’ll bleed out!”

“Yeah but if you don’t… I’m…  I’m going to… ah!” before Theo could finished the sentence another wave of pain hit him, he grabbed Liam’s thigh without realizing and nailed his fingernails “Shit!”

“I’m taking your pain but…” Theo wasn’t sure if Liam finished the sentence or was badly socked by the blood that came out of Theo’s mouth after a cough, or perhaps Theo didn’t hear his words, just like he didn’t hear Liam calling his name over and over again.

                     --------------               ------------------                 ------------------

Liam stayed still in the middle of the waiting room, Theo’s blood was all over his clothes and his shaky hands. Everything felt weird, all the sounds were way too far and his skin felt numb, it was like a dream, a disturbing fucked up dream.

“…Liam! Liam! Are you okey?” suddenly Scott was standing in front of him… or maybe he had been standing there the whole time, _how could he remember?_

“Yes” he said, trying to suppressed that weird feeling of dullness “How’s Theo?” Scott looked at him with worriedness, maybe he wasn’t hiding it too well.

“We don’t know yet” Mason answered. Liam remembered his best friend been there, showing in the locker room and standing in the door, all shocked while Liam was trying to kick the life out of Gabe… he was stopped. There was Corey too, of course he was here… and Malia, well she was a surprise.

“When are they going to tell us something?” asked the girl. Malia worried about Theo was weird… just like the whole situation.

The thing was that since Hayden, he had never had to confront a situation this way, feeling so powerless, waiting for someone else to cure one of them, they didn’t need cures, they were their own cure, but not this time, not for Theo.  

Going back to Hayden he suppressed the pain with anger, he blamed Scott and whoever he could. This time tough, there was no one to blame, maybe himself for stopping Theo. But the heap of feelings was worse than with Hayden, it was like a void sucking all happiness, a big hole in his chest like having a dead heart, a no working soul. He wanted to cry, and break everything, he wanted to disappear everyone and himself, and stop the world from turning, put a paused on everyone’s lives and restarted all over… _god_ he needed to know that Theo was alright.

Melissa came to them breaking all his thoughts, she stood in front of them with a pessimist face and Liam felt the earth beneath him way too soft

“I’m going to be straight guys” she started “this isn’t good, the knife went into his kidney so…” Melissa’s voice started to fade away, it was best for Liam, he didn’t hear, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to walk out the hospital next to Theo, he wanted to go back to those little fights, to the complicity that had been created between both of them “…right now the only thing that keeps him alive is the bypass” Melissa continued “he will need a new kidney or…”

“heal, if he gets back his powers he can heal, right?” said Liam, he couldn’t go down, neither could Theo. Melissa looked at him

“Liam, connected he has left just a few hours…”

“How many?” asked Mason, and Liam felt grateful for not being him the one asking

“No more than five hours”

“But if he can heal…” Liam insist

“Even if he gets back his abilities, it will come a point where his condition it’s going to be so critic that his powers won’t be able to cure him”

“Why?” Liam said in a whisper, more to himself so he didn’t notice the question was asked out loud until Melissa started answering

“It shouldn’t have been that bad, but whatever this substance is, is obstructing too many basic functions that would help to make the process of healing faster, that thing it’s neutralizing all his healing abilities, even the non-supernatural” Liam looked helplessly at Melissa, that wasn’t the answer he wanted, maybe because the question wasn’t about Theo’s condition, it was about everything, why it have to be like that?

He felt so small and useless.

_‘Fucking useless’_

“How many hours does he have?” Scott asked a little afraid of the answer “I mean, before he reaches that point” Melissa took a deep breath, like preparing to blow everything away

“Being optimistic… two hours”

_She blew it_  

“¿Can I… can we see him?” Liam asked and his voice came so broken

‘ _why?’_

Melissa looked at him with compassion, she stroked his arm and with a kind smile she nodded. Liam thanked that the touch didn’t lasted longer or he would have break down and cry “We take out the anesthesia so he should be awake” she said, Liam started walking to the room knowing that no one was coming behind him, he felt Mason path his shoulder.

The beta walked slowly to the door ‘ _there is a chance’_ he said to himself many times, Theo could make it out of this, _Theo was going to make it out of this_. As he reached the door the soft and arrhythmic sound of Theo’s heart increase, Liam stayed in the door a few minutes until the hope of Theo making it out alive became stronger. He opened the door and got into the room.

Theo was lying on the bed; his skin was pale so the little wounds on his cheek looked redder, his hair was messy and under his eyes were soft marks of tiredness, the chimera was surrounded by weird machines making all kind of soft noises, no too loud, just with the right volume to don’t let them forget that they were there.

As Liam walked through the room Theo started opening his eyes, once the werewolf was standing next to the bed Theo looked at him, something seems different in him… _life abandoning him_.

“I was going to ask how are you but doesn’t seem like a good question to ask” Liam felt stupid, a million things could have been said and he choose the dumbest, however, Theo smile, a soft kind smile that make Liam’s heart felt warm.

“Well, believe it or not I’ve been worse” Liam gave him a shy smile and sat in the chair next to Theo’s bed and downed his gaze

“Theo… I”

“Don’t” Liam looked at the chimera with surprised

“What…”

“You are going to apologize for this, but isn’t your fault Liam” Theo said a little bit like a scold “you really need to do something about this Superman complex you have about taking responsibility of everything, you don’t need to carry the world in your shoulders… we all carry our own weight”

“But I shouldn’t have stopped you”

“You did it because it was the right thing to do, and you always do the right thing, that’s who you are, so don’t apologize for doing the right thing because it’s like apologizing for being who you are and that’s stupid” Liam looked at Theo with amazement, the boy talked like if he could read him, like if he knew him from all his life, Liam felt like it was true, _Liam wanted to became true_ “anyway, I knew I wasn’t going to live that much, it’s not like I deserve it so…”

“You’re not going to die” Liam decree “I am sure that in any moment the stupid substance it’s going to leave your body and you are going to heal”

“Nice of you to be so optimistic but let’s be honest…”

“I’m being honest Theo, you are not dying, I’m not letting that happen” Theo looked at Liam with half a smile, amaze by the beta’s determination, but the constant sounds of the machines reminded him the truth, his heart wasn’t even beating by himself

“Liam, I know my condition, Melissa told me everything” Theo looked at his hands “I don’t like it but it’s going to happen and…”

“It’s not”

“Oh really?” Theo asked with exasperation, looking at Liam with pure anger, it was the wrath of dying which make him go mad “Just because you say so?...  well what about a bet, ah? I bet my life I’m going to die” Theo turned at his hands again, and the weight of his words hit him with rawness, he felt his eyes filled with tears and his hands stared shaking with the fear of fazing death

“I take the bet” said Liam, Theo looked up, forgetting the tears, which started to roll down his cheeks, Liam came closer “If you die you lose your life, but when I win you’re going to be part of my pack” Theo looked surprised at Liam, and the fear of death vanished for the seconds their eyes met. Liam extended his hand “¿So?”

Theo smiled again and shook Liam’s hands, both held each other’s hand longer that it was necessary but enough for Theo’s fear to go away at least for a while. Theo didn’t want to, but he realized Liam’s hand

“I feel like you’re not losing that much in this bet” said Theo as a joke but Liam looked at him with annoyance and a bit of hurt. Liam would lose a lot, without Theo he would lose something that didn’t even know he needed so bad.

The chimera had brought hell to the pack, he broke things that seemed unrepairable, for a second the boy destroyed a little bit of them and Liam didn’t care, not anymore. In that moment, with Theo dying in bed, the only thing he needed was to save the boy.

He held to the little bit of hope like if it was oxygen, because Theo became that, Liam hadn’t been aware of how important was the chimera in his life, there have been just a few months, but he wasn’t sure how his life worked before the half werewolf came.

“I would lose more than you can imagine” said Liam, realizing how loud he said it until Theo looked at him with surprised, Liam gave a little jump in his seat

_What the heck was wrong with his disconnected mouth?_

“I mean… well… the thing is…” Liam tried to explained his words, but wasn’t sure about being able to explicate something that wasn’t clear to himself “you’ll be okey, that’s what matters”

“but what did you mean?” Liam open his mouth trying to pronounce words that weren’t there “forget it” said Theo “I’m sure your tired… no offense but your look makes me seem like spring queen”

Liam smile at Theo’s comment, he loved those comments, he wanted to said something too, something nice and funny, something that make Theo forget everything, just like the chimera did to him. He didn’t find words tough. Language wasn’t his strong, so he came as close as possible to Theo’s bed and took one of the boy’s hand.

Theo tensed a little bit by the touch, but then he relxed and closed his eyes. Liam watched him, so peaceful, even in the state he was he looked breath taking. The werewolf griped Theo’s hand and concentrated on the chimera’s heartbeat so he could avoid the machines around them… _that constant beep_

The beta felt the need to lay next to him, to tell Theo everything he wanted to heard and how he felt, but his own feelings kept drowning his words. So he remained there, quiet and small. He let himself lose in the tenderness of the moment and started praying for time to stop. 

 

“I feel tired” Theo mumble “maybe I should sleep a little” the words became quieter as he spoke them, just like his heart. Liam felt a wave of terror coming from his stomach, suddenly the hand he was holding got colder, even more than his own.

“Theo don’t” Liam stood up as the constant beeping of the machine became a single whistle, drowning all the sounds around including Liam’s desperate shouts of help.

The next minutes were fractions in time becoming eternities, the movements around Liam looked slow and heavy, just like his own body. He could hear Melissa shouting incompressible orders and a bunch of nurses surrounding the bed. Some external strength pull him away of the scene which started vanishing in a cloud of daze.

_‘How did he became so passive?’_

“Liam you need to calm down!”

_‘How he let this happened?’_

“Liam! Calm! This won’t help anyone!”

_‘How everything came so far?’_

“Liam please! Stop!”

_‘He had to stop it’_

“Liam! Calm down!

_‘He needed to breathe’_

_‘Just breathe’_

_The sun, the moon, the truth,_

_The sun…_

_“that stupid mantra won’t work” Theo shouted from Liam’s back “because it’s not yours” the younger boy look at the chimera, the beta’s eyes were glowing yellow with the anger of the wolf trying to reach out “it’s not something you truly believe” confirmed Theo_

_“Any suggestions then?” said Liam, trying not to rip out the half werecoyote’s throat_

_“It needs to be something you truly believe, something or someone you want to defend or defend from” Liam nailed his claws on his palms “I recommend a something, since the last someone left you” Liam let a rageful punch hit and almost destroy the concrete column next to him_

_“next time will be your face” treat Liam_

_“what if you concentrate … and breathe… don’t forget to breathe, later we can talk about murder, when you learn how to control yourself” Liam close his eyes and listen to Theo’s heartbeat, was better than listening the bunch of crap he was saying… all hearts were supposed to be the same, but somehow it wasn’t. Theo’s heart wasn’t like Hayden’s…_ ’well, maybe because it was his sister’s? … _no, it was something else_

_Liam had forgot how Hayden’s heart sound, he thought it would stay forever so he didn’t bother in memorizing the sound neither the smell, which had slowly disappeared._

_He concentrate in Theo’s sound and smell, and tried to memorized it, at least in that moment worked, he was so busy trying to do it, that he forgot the anger. When he finally came with a mantra useful as an anchor Theo’s scent became part of that mantra too._

_Liam never said it._

_The beta never mention that every time he tried to control himself and breathe deep, it was like breathing Theo’s smell and listening the chimera’s heart._

_Soon the words used as a mantra became void and eventually forgotten and only Theo was left._

_Of course, he never admitted to anyone, not even to himself…_

_He would just breathe_

“Are you better now?” Mason asked, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. Both were sitting on some hidden room in the hospital, in front of them was Corey looking at the beta with concern just like his boyfriend.  Liam looked at his best friend with shame

“What happened?”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t kill anyone” said Corey earning a ‘shut up’ look from Mason

“What Corey means is that there were no damages” Liam felt relief until he remembered the reason why everything had started ‘ _Theo’,_ before he could have asked anything Mason talked again “you started turning, we wanted to stopped it, you know, because the whole hunter and fear situation” Mason sighed “besides that, everything is okey”

“nothing’s okey” said Liam with bitterness and anger. Theo was gone, and nothing could be ‘okey’, for the first time in his life Liam had the urge to punch his best friend in the face, so he stood up and walked towards the door but he stopped in the middle of the room, his legs were too shaky and weak to give another step

“He is gone” when the words came out the sorrow was more than he expected, it could be because they made everything real. Perhaps that was the reasons his legs wouldn’t walk anymore, they have nowhere to walk to.

Not everything was lost but it felt like it, **he** was gone and it felt like there was nothing left, it felt like knifes in his now dead heart, it was like losing his soul…tears came to his eyes

“Liam…” Mason tried to reach his friend

“I let him die, I couldn’t do anything to stop it” the tears began to roll down, his knees stopped holding him, the little strength left was now gone. He could have died in that moment and wouldn’t be worst.  He felt so much pain that couldn’t believe it was possible

“Liam” Mason called again, this time kneed by his side, just like Corey

“Mason… I love him” the words came like the crying of a kid, they took Mason’s breath and make Corey eyes watered.

Liam wanted to be gone, it hurt so much, it felt like the pain would never go away, he wanted to rip out his heart and just stop breathing, there was no point in breathing, not anymore…

 

The door of the room opened and Malia stepped in, she watched the messy trio kneed on the floor. With Mason trying to control an almost crying Corey and a crazily sobbing Liam

“What the hell is going on?” Mason and Corey looked at the girl with surprised, Liam was too busy crying out his eyeballs and giving up on life to noticed the coyote girl  

“We are trying to… to… we…” Corey tried to explained between little hiccups, Mason roll his eyes

“We are trying to…” the explanation was buried by Liam’s sobs

“Liam shut up!” Malia shout, but Liam’s whimper didn’t decrease “Jeez! Can you calm him down, we need to go!” said the girl totally exasperated

“That’s what we been trying to do but he wouldn’t listen, he thinks Theo’s dead” Malia rolled her eyes

“I wish” said the girl before taking Liam up and slapping the teen, Liam looked at her with surprise “Theo is alive, and is in the parking lot, can we go now?” Malia turned around and left the room while growling. Liam looked at Mason with astonishment, trying to formulate a sentence, Mason griped his shoulder and smile “I’ve been trying to tell you” and walked out of the room followed by a sobbing Corey, the chimera turned before leaving the room

“you should tell him”

Liam remained still for a little longer, he needed to procced all the information because suddenly it felt like too much, but his body wisely decided to started walking before he faint.

\------------- ---------------- -------------- ----------------

 

Just as he started walking out the hospital Theo’s scent hit his nose, the young wolf tried to stay calm and keep the same steady walk, but he felt like the doors ware getting farer, so without realizing he started walking a lot more faster with tons of hope on his eyes, before he crossed the door he watched Melissa watching him with a smile. Liam nodded with gratitude. Somehow Liam new that Melissa was a main reason for Theo still alive.

Finally, he stepped outside, the cold breeze of the night welcomed him. Since the locker room he lost track of time, standing out there felt like the first time in a really long time, like moths, but probably it had been no more than two days.

Liam scanned the parking lot until he saw him, standing next to the blue jeep, surely the pack was already inside de car. Theo walked towards him and smile, he looked a lot better, even the little cuts on his cheeks were gone

“You should relax a little, the anxiety smell is so stinky that…” Liam cut the distance between them and narrowed the chimera in his arms, holding someone had never felt so right, not even Hayden “so you’re happy to see your new beta, ah?” said Theo with a soft voice, wrapping his arms around Liam

“Yeah, you could say so” answered Liam getting a little away, just enough to see Theo, _how did he come to needed him so badly?_

“Well Liam I might be your beta but that doesn’t mean I’m like your slave or…”  Liam cut the boys speech with a kiss, one that was so different from any other. It was a kiss that fill them both, it was like getting back something they didn’t knew was missing.

Theo was the first to break apart “easy Liam, remember you have to breathe” said the chimera with a mischievous smile, but without letting Liam go

“Breathing is so overrated” said the beta closing the distance again and smiling into the kiss, just like Theo.

A honk of the jeep break both teens apart, suddenly Stiles head came out of the window

“can you two hurry up, I came to visit and found all this drama, the least you could do is get in the freakin car…allow me to remined you the horde of hunters out there, subject that, by the way,  you guys didn’t bother to share with…” Stiles was pulled inside by an arm covered in black leather

“so FBI isn’t that fun?” asked Theo mockingly

“Just move!” shouted Malia from another window, Liam looked at the jeep and then at Theo

“How many people is in there? I mean how are we going to fit in?” asked the werewolf, Theo frowned his shoulder, took Liam’s hand and started walking towards the car

“Let’s figured it out”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
